The One Who Told the Story
by EricaLovegood
Summary: Characters from shortly before the phantom menace have someone read them the phantom menace. The book is the one that is based on the screenplay.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey, I'm new here and enjoy Star War, Harry Potter, and other stuff that I wish not to write at the current moment. I really only joined because my sister made me she threatened that she wouldn't continue writing her fanfic if didn't join. Before I joined I loved reading fanfic. But I may not be that good of a writer for I am young not like my annoying older silly sister, who is trying to delete what I just said _ _. She lies I am the greaterest sister ever! Get Off Now! Sdndckjdsnbcvdfsfd. Sorry that was the annoying older silly sister and now I can finally write my fanfic!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Star wars? The answer is no, I don't look like a guy anyways._

"Hello children," I say to all the young Jedis-to-be. "I am going to read a story about the future that I will only read in the presence of you, that is why the Jedi council is sitting behind you. Say hi, children"

Mixtures of hellos and his were heard from the children.

_Qui-Gon is also in the room, with a few other Jedi that no one really cares about._

"I am going to read you a total of 6 books they will be in chronological order. The series is called Star Wars, and the first book is called Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. " I said then I started to read.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

"Wait I thought you said this was the future!" a random kid in the room shouted.

"It is! This book was written in the future in a solar system that was far away from here, so according to who wrote this you guys are: a longer time ago in a galaxy far, far away" I stated back to whoever rudely intruded me and continued reading.

**Before the Rebel Alliance fought its way to freedom;**

"What's the Rebel Alliance?" I heard someone say.

"You will find out in book 4." I said

"But I want to know now!" one kid whined.

"Well to bad! I'm not telling you!" I shouted getting angry. There was I quiet pauses before I started again.

**Before the Jedi Knight all but vanished from the known worlds;**

"WHAT!" every single person in the room but me shouted at the same time. "When did that happen?"

"You will find out in the third book," I said before continuing reading.

**Before the Empire**

"What's the empire?" another kid asked, I ignored him and continued to read.

**Before the Empire was founded to expand like a cancer**

"What's cancer?" multiple people asked

"A deadly disease that exists where this was written" I said in reply that continued to read.

**Before the Empire was founded to expand like a cancer- before any of these thing occurred, the Galactic Republic ruled much of the galaxy.**

"Now you are finally making sense." Some said

"I made sense before to all those who have read the other books, or are in the future." I replied and then continued reading hoping I would not have to stop reading almost every 4 words.

**It was a time of peace watched over by the Jedi Knights and Masters.**

"Yeah! Go us! Go us! We rock! We rock!" the children blurted out.

"If you guys rocked so much then why did you all but vanish?" I said after I couldn't take all the interruptions. That quieted them down allowing me to continue reading.

**But the Jedi were guardians only, using their amazing fighting skills to defend justice.**

"Remember that children," the council said.

"Yeah don't turn into Sithes and try to take over the galaxy." I said sarcastically before I continued to read.

**They were the Republic's peacemakers; its rulers were the members of the Galactic Senate. Thousands of delegates, representing every planet in the Republic, met regularly in the great Senate chambers on the central world of Coruscant.**

The children all had bored looks on their faces and one shout out "This is boring when are we going to get to the action and adventure."

Being a Jedi isn't about fighting and adventure it is about making peace throughout the galaxy." One of the council members said before I continued to read.

**There they wrote laws of the Republic and settled the disputes that sometimes arose between planets.**

"Yeah we know we were all taught this since we were old enough to talk." A kid with a look of extreme boredness said.

"It will get better once we are done with the prologue" I assured the children before I started reading.

**Over the centuries, many problems came before the Senate.**

"What kind of problems, the boring kind or exciting kind?" A kid asked.

"If you didn't interrupt me you would all ready know" I said annoyed before I continued to read.

**At first, the dispute over taxing trade routes seemed no different from all the others.**

"Two things: one so it's the boring kind, and two what does it mean by at first" the same kid as before said.

"You will find out later," I said ignoring the first statement and replying to the second. After no one else said anything I began to read.

**The Trade Federation – an organization of merchants so powerful they had a representative in the Galactic Senate, just as if they were a planet**

"We all knew that" a kid said annoyed.

"I know that it is just what is written in the book" I said with the same annoyed tone he had used. I then began to read again.

**The Trade Federation – an organization of merchants so powerful they had a representative in the Galactic Senate, just as if they were a planet – wanted more control in the outlying star systems. The outlying planets objected. The debate dragged on.**

"Well that was obvious who would want to be controlled by the Trade Federation." Someone said.

"No one, the person who wrote this just wanted to make sure whoever was reading this would know what the debate was about." I said as if it were obvious before I continued.

**Finally the Trade Federation lost patience, and took more drastic action.**

"What do you mean more drastic actions?" said another child

"You would see if you stopped interrupting me" I said with a voice anyone could tell meant that that I was highly annoyed.

**They chose the small, watery world of Naboo and blockaded it, surrounding it with battleships so that no spaceships could land or take off from the planet. They hoped that the young Queen of Naboo would agree quickly to their demands. Then they could use Naboo as an example to persuade other planets to do the same.**

"Is that legal?" said someone curiously.

"Actually yeah," I answered before reading

**But the young Queen did not give in. Tension in the Senate grew worse.**

"Wow, she is tough," said a boy.

"Yeah I know that" I replied before continuing

**Worried that the Trade Federation's blockade might lead to open war, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate asked the Jedi for help.**

"Don't they always" said one of the unimportant Jedi that no one cares about. I just ignored him and continued reading.

**Soon, two Jedi ambassadors were on their way to Naboo to settle the conflict.**

"Who were they" someone asked.

"You will find out soon enough" I replied before continuing.

**They expected their mission to be short and simple…**

"What does that mean?" asked a child.

"The next chapter will reveal that, but now it is lunch time, go eat and if you come back you will find out" I said.

"Awwwhhhhh, I want to know now," the kids said as the Jedi Knights and Masters in the room ushered them into the dining room to eat.

_Please Review and tell me if you think Anakin should come it in the next chapter and tell me if you think someone else should come in to. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Yes thanks:_yesterdaysyummypie, MegsayLupin, Jediwizard, and Cakethief. _ I am finally updating this story. I hope you like it. Please review and give your comments. Or I will send Annie to stare at you with that cute and innocent look until you update_

_Disclaimer: I do not own star wars_

* * *

After the children had eaten they came back to the room I was reading in. Only half came back the other half left because they thought it was boring. The Jedi council was still there along with those Jedi that no one cares about.

Then, a portal appeared, and out walked a girl in purple striped pajamas. She had blonde hair, and was the same height as Erica.

She waved at Erica. "Hey Erin-ica. Sorry, still can't get used to that. While everyone shot her confused looks, Erica slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand

"What are you doing here Megan?"

"Hey, you got to meet my friends, now I can meet yours."

"They aren't my-"

Megan screamed. People covered their ears. "Oh. My. Goshness. Is that…Qui-Gon? I can't believe you went to Star-wait a second. Where's Yoda?"

People looked around the room, apparently just noticing that the little green one was gone.

Megan sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Aww, Hufflepuff. He must be gone. Oh well." Instantly, she turned her frown upside down, and used some weird power to sit on the ceiling. Her hair fell halfway down in ringlets.

Erica shook her head at her sister's craziness and started reading.

**The Galactic Republic's cruiser dropped out of hyperspace at last, giving Qui-Gon Jinn**

"Okay so one of them was Qui-Gon. Who was the other?" one of the kids asked

"Ha Ha, you got stuck going" said one of the unimportant Jedi as he stuck out his tongue

"I thought Jedi Knights were supposed to not make fun of each other" I said sarcastically

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" the Jedi said back

Megan laughed and jumped over to give him a high five. Most just rolled their eyes.

**his first look at Naboo – or rather, at the menacing cloud of Trade Federation battleships that surrounded it. Like fat white maggots,**

Everyone in the room except me and Yoda laughed at that description. I had to wait a while before I could continue reading

**they spread through space, blocking all access to the planet. Qui-Gon was not impressed. **

"You weren't? Why?" asked a kid

"If you let me read you would know" I said back to him before reading.

**In the decades he had been a Jedi Knight, he had seen many battleships. The ships were unimportant; what mattered were the beings they carried.**

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." The kid said. I decided to ignore him and continue reading

**The view screen lit. Leaning forward, Qui-Gon peered over the cruiser captain's shoulder. The screen showed a Neimoidian with grayish-tan skin and dull orange eyes wearing a three-pronged headdress.**

"Nice description, Qui-Gon" One of the children said. I waited for a response but none came so I kept reading.

_**One of the Trade Federation's viceroys. Does he greet all incoming ships personally, or only ambassadors?**_** Qui-Gon wondered.**

"I would guess just ambassadors he doesn't care about anyone else" one of the kids said. I agreed with him but cared not to say so.

"**Captain," he said aloud. "Tell them we wish to board at once."**

"You wish to board. What you happen if they said no? Force your way on and start some action," said one of the children.

"They had no reason to say no. If they did it would make them look suspicious." One of the not-so-important Jedi said with a look that said I know everything. I ignored this Jedi because he was of no importance to me and continued reading.

"**Yes, sir," The captain looked back at her view screen. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately," she told the Neimoidian. **

"I doubt it was respect," a kid said

"It said with all due respect which is none whatsoever. So they meant with no respect." I said smugly. That sure shut the kid up quickly so I could go back to reading.

"**Yes, yes, of course," the viceroy replied. "Ah, as you know, our blockade is legal, perfectly legal. We'll be happy to receive the ambassadors…" The view screen went black.**

"I doubt they were happy about it, and I bet they could have probably made most anything legal. Next they'll be invading the planet and somehow they'll have a way to make it legal." An angry kid shouted.

I started laughing at what the kid said happen and everyone else looked at me like I was crazy.

Megan glared at me. "Shut up. It was that ONE time!"

I finally stopped laughing so I could read.

**The main Trade Federation battleship loomed ahead. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, carefully testing the feel of the Force. **_**The ship carries mainly Neimoidians. And they're nervous. **_**About what he expected. And yet… something else hovered ominously on the edge of his perception, something he could not quite identify.**

"What was it?" asked a kid excited that there might at last be some adventure.

"How should I know it hasn't happened yet" Qui-Gon said humorously.

I ignored both of them and just continued reading.

**The impression faded as the cruiser settled to the floor of the battleship's docking bay. Qui-Gon opened his eyes. Whatever he had sensed, it was gone. Now he had more immediate duties to attend to.**

"When will we learn who the other Jedi is?" a child complained.

"If you waited all of one more second you would have already known!" I shouted angrily at the kid.

"Erica, Erica, Erica. Yell, you must not. Pop, my eardrums will." Megan rubbed her ears as the others laughed at her Yoda impression.

I waited a little while to make sure no one else wanted to yell something completely pointless, before yelling.

**Rising, Qui-Gon motioned to Obi-Wan. **

"What?" all the kids (except Obi-Wan) yelled staring at Obi with big O mouths.

Obi just sat there looking shocked, while Meg ran up to him yelling "OBI!" She then jumped towards him and hugged him while he tried to get away but failed. Once my sister had stopped trying to hug him to death she went back to sit on the ceiling and I continued to read.

**The younger Jedi's face was stern, as befitted an important mission, and Qui-Gon sighed. Not for the first time, he wondered what Master Yoda had been thinking all those years ago, when he brought Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi together as Master and Padawan apprentice.**

"Yeah, what were you thinking" one of the Jedi asked Yoda who had just snuck back into the room.

"Happened, it has not" Yoda said.

Meg ran up to him yelling "Yoda!" I decided to continue reading before Meg reached him.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi had great skill, no question of that, but sometimes he was so… intense.**

"Well thanks, I guess" Obi-Wan said.

"Well, you have to admit it is true." One of the kids said just to get a stare-down from Obi-Wan.

After no one else said anything else I continued reading.

**Qui-Gon smiled slightly. Master Yoda always saw farther than anyone else. Perhaps he had thought that an earnest young apprentice would be as good for Qui-Goon as Qui-Gon would be for the apprentice. It would be like Yoda to balance Obi-Wan's headstrong nature and by-the-book methods against Qui-Gon's patience and unconventional ways.**

"Yeah, they are total opposites." A kid said looking from Obi to Qui-Gon and back again.

I chose to ignore him and continue reading before my sister could say anything,

**He would have to ask Yoda about it, after Obi-Wan passed the trials and became a full Jedi Knight. **_**That will be soon, **_**Qui-Gon thought- though he hadn't said anything about it to Obi-Wan yet.**

"I do like to know these things," Obi said annoyed

"I'll keep that in mind in the future" said Qui-Gon before I continued to read.

**As he came down the exit ramp, Qui-Gon saw a protocol droid waiting below. Obi- Wan's eyebrows rose, and he gave Qui-Gon a quick, questioning look. Qui-Gon nodded in reassurance. Neimoidians were a nervous race, happiest doing business at a distance. They were probably still trying to get up the courage to face the ambassadors in person.**

"Cowards!" The kids shouted. I waited for the children to stop screaming before reading

**The droid led them to a large room equipped with a round conference table. One entire wall was made of windows, providing a spectacular view of the plant Naboo…and the fleet of battleships surrounding it. **_**Not the best place for peace talks, **_**Qui-Gon thought.**

"**I hope your honored sirs will be most comfortable here," the protocol droid said. "My master will be with you shortly." Bowing, it left.**

"How short is shortly?" asked a child.

"Have I not gotten it through your tiny head I am not going to answer your questions?" I told them angrily before I continued reading.

**Obi-Wan put back the hood of his cloak, revealing short dark hair with a single thin braid dangling over one shoulder. He was shorter than Qui-Gon, and clean shaven. Qui-Gon wore his graying hair long, and sported a small, neat beard. Only their clothing was similar; both wore the dark, hooded cloaks and cream-colored tunics of the Jedi order.**

**Obi-Wan stared out the window at the battle fleet. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said finally.**

"OBI senses it too! This must be bad," said a child

"I'll have you know I am good with the force," Obi said back to the child.

"**I don't sense anything," Qui-Gon said. The faint disturbance he had felt earlier had vanished completely. But though Obi-Wan was only twenty-five and not yet a full Jedi Knight, he had great sensitivity to the Force. Qui-Gon had learned to respect his apprentice's instincts. **_**Some new problem, then?**_

"**It's not about the mission, Master," Obi-Wan said quickly. "It's something elsewhere. Elusive…"**

"**Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned. "Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."**

"No Obi! Don't ignore it!" Megan cried out.

"Does it impact the future that much?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Wait, how do you know how it ends?"

"Me and Luke read it over coffee. Hot chocolate actually, I hate coffee."

"**Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future."**

"Qui-Gon you need to listen to him!" Megan cried to the Jedi.

"I will remember that in the future." Qui-Gon replied to my sis.

"**But not at the expense of the moment," Qui-Gon said lightly. "Be mindful of the living force, my young Padawan."**

**Obi-Wan's preoccupied expression held a moment longer. Then he nodded. "Yes, Master."**

**The two men stood silent, looking out at the fleet. After a time, Obi-Wan said "How long do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"**

"Yeah how long?" asked a kid. I just stared at him with an angry face for a couple of minutes before I went back to the book.

"**These Federation types are cowards," Qui-Gon said. "The negotiations will be short." But as he spoke, he wondered. The trade viceroy was taking a long time to arrive, even for a Neimoidian. He shook his head. Staring at the Trade Federation's fleet disturbed his thoughts. Deliberately, he turned away. Taking a seat at the table, he began to calm his mind.**

**After a moment, Obi-Wan joined him. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" he asked, voicing Qui-Gon's own unease.**

"**No," Qui-Gon said. He paused, concentrating. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."**

"Why were they so afraid?" asked the same kid who kept asking these questions.

"What did I say about asking questions?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Not to ask them," the child said looking at the ground. I thought I had finally gotten to him so I continued to read.

**Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation viceroy, had been nervous since the blockade began. He had been frightened ever since the Republic cruiser entered the Naboo star system. Now, standing on the bridge of his battleship and facing the communication hologram of Darth Sidious, he was quite frankly terrified.**

"That sounds like the name of a sith." A member of the Jedi council said in a scared voice.

"That's cuz it is." Megan said looking blankly at the ceiling.

"Meg, I thought I said not to give away stuff about the future." I said as I slapped my forehead.

"Huh?" She looked at me weirdly. Then she shrugged, which looked quite hard to do upside down on the ceiling. "I need a donut."

_**Darth Sidious frightens everyone,**_** thought Nute, but it was small comfort. The Sith Lord was a shadowy, evil figure. Even though the Trade Federation had followed him loyally, he always wore a hooded that hid his face from his allies. **_**Mysterious…and powerful, **_**Nute reminded himself. Somehow the thought was not as reassuring as he has intended it to be.**

"When would that be reassuring?" asked a child.

I chose to ignore him and just continue reading I wanted to finish this chapter and the next before supper.

**Beside him, Daultay Dofine stammered objections and explanations to the Sith Lord's hologram. "The ambassadors are Jedi!" Dofine finished. "We dare not go against them."**

"Yeah, you dare not." A child said. I also ignored him because I noticed the time was not looking good to being able to finish the next chapter.

**The holographic image of Sidious shifted. "You seem more worried about these Jedi than you are about me, Dofine," came the soft, menacing voice. "I am amused."**

"That doesn't sound like he is amused," said a child

"Probably cause he is not." I said annoyed before I read.

**Dofine seemed to shrink. Sidious turned "Viceroy!"**

**Nute's skull ridges went cold, and he had to force himself to step forward. "Yes, my lord?"**

"**I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again," Sidious said. "Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, my lord," Nute said, and glared at Dofine until he ran off the bridge.**

"**This turn of events is unfortunate." Darth Sidious went on as if nothing had happened. "We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."**

"That is not legal!" said one of the Jedi.

"He will probably find a way to make it legal" said another member.

**Nute stared, completely taken aback. Thousands of battle droids stood ready in the holds of his battleships, but he hadn't expected to actually have to **_**use**_** them. "Ahh, my lord…is that legal?" Nut asked tentatively.**

"**I will make it legal," the hooded figure said flatly.**

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE THAT LEGAL!" one of the younger Jedi Knights yelled. The room broke out in argument it took a while before I could continue reading

**Nut shivered. Sidious' tone left no room for doubts or questions. **_**If he can make an invasion legal, what else is he capable of?**_

"**And the Jedi?" Nute asked.**

"**The Chancellor should never have brought them into this," Sidious said. "Kill them immediately."**

"Okay that is not legal and never will be legal." A child said. I then continued reading.

"**Y-yes, my lord. As you wish," Nute stammered automatically. **_**Oh no. Even he can't make that legal.**_** He stared at the dark figure in the hooded cloak and swallowed hard. **_**But if I refuse, he'll be angry. And facing Darth Sidious is terrible enough when he's pleased…**_

"Wow, he is real easy to control." A Jedi stated. I agreed and continued reading

**The figure chuckled, as if Sidious knew what Nute had been thinking. The hologram winked out. Nute took a deep breath of relief then turned to the ship's interior controls. A touch of a button switched the main screen to a view of the docking bay where the Republic cruiser sat. Another button brought a gun to bear on the cruiser. Nute barely hesitated before he pushed the button down. The gun fired and the Republic cruiser exploded.**

"He did not just do that." A Jedi said angrily.

"Umm, yeah he kind of did." Meg said. Ignoring my sister, I continued to read.

"**That was easy enough," Nut muttered to himself. "Now for the Jedi…"**

"Like the Jedi will be easy." A child said with a smirk.

**Qui-Gon felt the deaths of the cruiser's crew at once. Immediately, he sprang to his feet, lightsaber in hand. He noted with approval that Obi-Wan also sensed the disturbance in the Force and reacted quickly. Together they scanned the room, weapons ready. No threat appeared, only the protocol droid dithering over its spilled drinks.**

**Qui-Gon nodded at Obi-Wan, and they turned off their lightsabers.**

"Why did you do that?" a kid asked Qui-Gon

"There was no need for them." The Jedi replied.

**The hum of the weapons died. In the quiet, Qui-Gon heard a faint hissing.**

"What is it?" asked a child thinking that finally there will be some action.

"If you had waited the very next word says what it is" I said before continuing.

"**Gas!" he called to Obi-Wan. **

"Oh," said the same child.

"Yeah, oh," I said before going back to the book.

Megan giggled. This lead to many more.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Gas!" she yelled, as if it answered everything.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so immature Megan"

**He took a deep breath and held it. They would have to fight their way out quickly, or be overcome.**

"Did you die, did you, did you?" asked a boy thinking that finally there might be action.

"How should I know, it hasn't happened," said Obi.

"Oh, right," the child then turned to me and my sis, "Did he, did he?"

"Well," my sister started.

"You will find out later." I said stopping my sis from doing exactly what I didn't want her to do.

"Oh, then you came finish the chapter," said the child.

"I already finished it." I said.

"Yay! Donut time!"

We all followed my sister into the dining hall.

* * *

_AN: Well, did you like it? Review please and tell me what you think? Who do you want to come in? And how should they come in? Did you like Megan?_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry, for the long, long wait. And for those of you who thought I was dead guess what? I'm not. I decided not to jump off the cliff. It was so tempting but I didn't. I would have written this sooner but I was having writers block. I was also to busy reading other's awesome fanfictions. They rock._

_Anyways thanks to all my review, you make me so happy. Yes thanks: Green Seal, Marowyn Granger, Cakethief, MegsayLupin, yesterdaysyummypie, and Jediwizard._

_Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. George Lucas does. I also don't own the words from the book those are Patricia C. Wrede's. Megan and Erica are my characters though._

_Meg: No, Meg is me!_

_Erica: Yes, now on with the story._

* * *

Megan was the first one back after her donut. She was the only one there when a mysterious letter popped out of nowhere. When everyone returned, Erica looked cautiously at the sinister smile on her sister's face.

"Megs?"

"Padme's coming!" she said in a sing-song voice."

"Who's Padme?" one of the kids asked, but he was ignored as Erica started reading again.

**The holocam in the conference room showed only a thick green cloud. Nute Gunray studied the picture carefully. **_**The Jedi must be dead by now,**_

"No way. You can't kill a Jedi. They are invincible." Shouted a kid. The Jedi Master smiled wishing that was true but all knowing that it wasn't.

**he thought. He switched to a view of the hallway outside the room, where a crowd of skeletal battle droids waited. "Go in and blast what's left of them," he ordered. **

"More like go in and get your butts kicked!" another kid shouted. The kids laughed at the joke. It took a little while before Erica could read again.

**The droids readied their weapons. **

"That's not going to help you still are going to get your butts kicked" Megan laughed.

**One of them opened the door, and the deadly blast billowed out. Nute tensed, seeing movement in the cloud, **

"Yeah!" all the kids shouted.

**but it was only the protocol droid. **

"Aw" the kids groaned.

_**The Jedi are dead,**_

"They so are not." Megan smiled smugly.

**he thought with satisfaction. He reached to shut off the screen.**

**Two humming bars of light, one green and one blue, swept out of the fog.**

"Yeah" shouted all the kids.

**They passed through the nearest battle droids without pausing. The droids collapsed, cut in half. Alarms began to sound.**

**Nute leaned forward, trying to make sense of the confused images. "What in blazes is going on down there?"**

"What in blazes is going on" Megan mocked in a British accent.

"Nute Gunray was not British" Erica replied

"How do you know?" Megan asked.

"Well in this galaxy, THERE IS NO BRITIAN!" Erica shouted back.

All the others besides Megan and Erica were wondering what Britain was.

"Well, Han always liked it."

"Han just likes the postcards cuz there are pictures of British girls on them."

"Oh."

"**Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" asked his lieutenant, Rune Haako.**

"**Not exactly," Nute said. "But I don't-"A screen lit up, showing a string of corridors in red. **_**They're heading for the bridge! **_**"Seal the doors!" he shouted.**

"**That won't be enough, sir," Rune said almost sadly as the doors slammed shut. "That won't be nearly enough."**

"He is so right."

**Qui-Gon's lightsaber sliced through a pair of battle droids. They collapsed in a shower of sparks. The door to the bridge was just ahead. As he paired a shot from another droid, he felt a surge in the Force. An instant later, a group of battle droids flew against the wall and collapsed in a tangle. Qui-Gon nodded approval. His apprentice was making good use of his skills.**

"Yeah, I was" Obi-Wan shouted.

**He reached the bridge door and began to cut through it, trusting Obi-Wan to hold off any new battle droids. Almost at once, he felt a rush of fear from the room beyond. Then, with a loud rumble, a series of blast doors slammed, sealing the bridge even tighter.**

**Qui-Gon shook his head almost amused. Blast doors could not keep out a Jedi. **

'So right' thought the Jedi Master while all the kids were shouting the exact same thing.

**Shifting his grip on his lightsaber, he stabbed at the door. The laser melted the metal rapidly. It would not be long now.**

"Yeah, you can't beat the Jedi" said a kid while striking a superhero pose. Megan jumped up.

"I can! I beat the strongest Jedi ever!" Megan bragged.

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Luke or Ani. I don't know which, but I beat them both!" she smiled.

"Megan, that was at Solitaire." Erica rolled her eyes.

"So? I still beat them."

"Solitaire is a one-player game."

"No, we played extreme Solitaire. It's awesome."

Erica sighed. "Then of course you beat them. No one knows the rules but you."

"Exactly." Megan sat back down.

**Suddenly, he sensed a change close by. It took only a moment's concentration to find the source. "Destroyer droids!" he said to Obi-Wan, turning away from the blast door.**

"**Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage," Obi-Wan replied.**

"I suppose it's better to have a sense of humor that only shows up in the middle of the battle than to have no sense of humor at all." Qui-Gon said amongst the laughter.

_**I suppose it's better to have a sense of humor that only shows up in the middle of the battle than to have no sense of humor at all, **_**Qui-Gon thought.**

More laughter was heard while Qui-Gon went red.

**The two men**

"Yeah, I'm a man!" Obi-Wan cheered. Most just ignored this outburst.

**sprinted down the hall and took cover in a pair of service niches. An instant later, the destroyer droids appeared at the end of the hall. The droids marched past, firing steadily at the smoke-filled area in front of the bride door. As soon as they went by, Qui-Gon nodded at Obi-Wan. The two men stepped back into the hall, behind the droids.**

Nobody spoke; they were all too wrapped up in the book.

**One of the destroyer droids seemed to realize something was wrong. "Switch to bio," it commanded. "There they are!"**

**The droids began firing again, this time in the right direction. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan used their lightsabers to send the shots back at the droids. But just before each shot struck, a bubble of energy appeared around its target, protecting the droids from damage.**

"**They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan said.**

"**It's a standoff," Qui-Gon replied. "Let's go." He and Obi-Wan had no hope of breaking into the bridge now, not with that kind of reinforcement. They'd have to find another way.**

**In the marble-walled throne room of the palace of Naboo**

"Awww, no more action."

"Shut up."

"Close vertical ascent!"

"Not funny Megan!"

**, the Governing Council had assembled at last. Queen Amidala sat on the throne, watching them. The crisis with the Trade Federation had brought the governors from every city of Naboo here, to show their support for their newly elected Queen.**

"booooooooooriiiiing…"

"Nooobooodyyyyy caaaareeeessssss"

**Amidala smiled and folded her fingers carefully together in her lap. She didn't want to touch the high collar that rose past her ears. **_**It's straight, **_**she told herself. **_**It must be straight. Eirta**__**é**__** checked it before I came in. **_**The elaborate royal costumes and formal face paint were as much a part of her new position as the decisions she was called upon to make every day. And her appearance was especially important today, because she was about to speak with the Trade Federation. Their representatives, she knew, already thought that a fourteen-year-old girl was far too young to rule a planet. **_**That's probably why they picked Naboo for their blockade. Well, I'll show them that I'm capable.**_

"She's only fourteen?" a kid asked

"Yeah, and she's queen."

"Besides isn't she older than all of you?" Erica asks the kids

**The large view screen lit up, showing the over-bearing Trade Federation viceroy, Nute Gunray. "Again you come before me, Your Highness," he said "The Federation is pleased."**

**Amidala stiffened. His words were civil, but his tone was…insolent. "You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," she said in as cold a voice as she could manage. "Your blockade has ended."**

**The Neimoidian's mouth twitched into something very like a smirk. "I am not aware of such a failure."**

"**Enough of this pretense, Viceroy!" Queen Amidala said, allowing her anger to show. She felt a stir of approval from the councilors around her, and went on, "I know that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now –"**

"**I know nothing about any ambassadors,"**

"Liar!" a kid yelled.

**the viceroy said smoothly. "You must be mistaken."**

"No you must be mistaken." The same kid blurted out.

"Let go of your anger, you must. Leads to the dark side, it does" Yoda said

**Surprised, Amidala leaned forward and studied the screen closely. But she could not read the Neimoidian's expression. "Beware Viceroy," she said at last. "The Federation is going to far this time." **

"Yes, yes it is" Megan said

_**He can't ignore representatives from the Supreme Chancellor! And the Senate will not put up with this blockade for much longer.**_

"**Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate," Nute said earnestly. "You assume too much."**

"Maybe, but, what she assumes is right."

_**Is he acting or does he mean what he says? **_**"We will see," Amidala said, and signaled to end the transmission.**

**As the screen went black, a buzz of discussion rose from the councilors. Amidala tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne, thinking. After a moment, she turned to the Governor of Theed. "Governor Bibble!**

"Ha, ha Bibble. Ha, ha funny name." Some kids said.

**Contact Senator Palpatine at once." Palpatine represented Naboo in the Senate of the Galactic Republic. If things had changed on Coruscant, if the ambassadors had not been sent after all, Palpatine would surely know the reason.**

**But when they reached Senator Palpatine a few moments later, he seemed as bewildered by the viceroy's assertions as everyone else was. **

"Because they were sent, the Trade Federation just tried to kill them." A kid said.

"**How could it be true?" he said. "I have assurances from the Chancellor –" The communication hologram flickered, then steadied. "His ambassadors did arrive. It must be –"**

"That the Trade Federation tried to kill them, got beaten up because of it, and are too scared to admit it." Megan said.

**The hologram flickered again, and began to break up.**

"**Senator Palpatine!" Amidala said urgently. She needed his advice and his experience; he **_**had**_** to come through clearly.**

"Well, he probably isn't going to come through clearly, and I'm sure she survived so he didn't _have_ to come in clearly." One of the Jedi that no one cares about said in a voice that said 'I know everything'.

"**- get – negotiate -" The hologram sputtered and died completely.**

**Amidala turned to her dark-skinned head of security. "Panaka,**

"Panaka sounds like pancake ha, ha. I want pancakes." Megan said.

**what's happening?"**

"**A malfunction in the transmission generators?" Governor Bibble suggested doubtfully. **

"I bet the Trade Federation is jamming them." The Jedi with the voice that said he knew everything said.

"**It could be the Trade Federation, jamming us, Your Highness,"**

"See, they agree with me."

**Captain Panaka said. **

"Pancake!"

"**But – but that can mean only one thing!" Sio Bibble said. "An invasion!"**

"Got that right."

**Amidala's heart sank. "The Federation would not dare go that far!" she said, as much to convince herself as to contradict Bibble. She hated the very idea of wars and fighting.**

'As do we' thought the older Jedi.

**They denied everything Naboo stood for.**

"Perhaps another reason they chose Naboo" said a Jedi council member.

**Captain Panaka nodded. "If they invaded us, the Senate would revoke their trade franchise," he pointed out.**

_**That's right, **_**Amidala thought.**_** And without their trade franchise, they'll lose most of their trading rights in the Outer Rim Territories. Surely they wouldn't take such a risk.**_

"I'm afraid they would."

"**We must continue to rely on negotiation," she said with renewed firmness.**

"Negotiation?" A Jedi said in a tone of disbelief. "How can they negotiate? They've lost all communications!

"**Negotiation?" Bibble said in a tone of disbelief. "How can we negotiate? We've lost all communications!**

Laughter was heard while said Jedi blushed.

**And where **_**are **_**the Chancellor's ambassadors?" **

"On the Trade Federation's ship!" a child yelled

**Amidala had no answers for him.**

"Of course she didn't!"

_**It is a good thing most droids have no imagination, **_**Qui-Gon thought as he crept through the service vent.**

Everyone laughed picturing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the service vents.

_**And a good thing the Trade Federation depends on droids to do so much for them. **_**A team of Humans would have searched the service vents long ago. **

"That they would" said a Jedi

**He reached the end of the vent and looked out cautiously as Obi-Wan joined him.**

**They had come out at one end of a giant hangar, packed with H-shaped landing craft and huge Multi Troop Transports. As they watched, rank after rank of battle droids marched up to the transports and folded themselves into deployment racks. The folded droids made surprisingly small bundles; hundreds of them could fit on a single MTT. As each transport filled, it moved onto one of the landing craft.**

"It must be an invasion army!" Obi-Wan realized.

"**It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan said after a moment.**

He blushed as the Jedi laughed. Qui-Gon looked on in amusement.

**Qui-Gon nodded. "It's an odd play for the Trade Federation, though." They must have intended all along to invade Naboo; these droids hadn't been brought all this way on a whim. He looked seriously at his apprentice. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum."**

**Obi-Wan nodded. "But how?"**

"**Those are handing craft," Qui-Gon said, gesturing at the ships on the far side of the MTTs. "Let's split up."**

"And look for clues" Megan laughed.

The Jedi looked confused as Erica said, "Shut up Fred."

"But whyyyyyyyy…"

"**We'll stow away aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."**

**Obi-Wan gave the battle droids a sidelong look. Qui-Gon could guess what he was thinking. If the Jedi were detected, they'd face hundreds of droids at once-enough to overwhelm even their formidable abilities. **_**But we haven't got much choice. We'll just have to be very, very quiet.**_

"**You were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan said slyly. "The negotiations were short."**

The kids laughed.

"Great," Qui-Gon complained. "More battle humor."

_**More battle humor.**_** Qui-Gon snorted. **

Qui-Gon pouted as the kids laughed at him again.

"The good news, you guys don't change much." Megan pointed out.

**Without replying, he slid out of the vent into the shadows around the edge of the hangar. A moment later, he felt Obi-Wan follow. Together, they stole silently toward the landing craft-and the waiting battle droids.**

Erin closed the book signaling the end of the chapter, when all of the sudden…

They heard the microwave ding! Wait, do Jedi have microwaves? Let's just say they do.

Megan smiled and ran to the kitchen screaming "NACHOS!" Erin sighed, and the kids rolled their eyes. The adults still looked kind of freaked out by her. Yoda just smiled his really annoying smile that he uses when he wants you to think he knows something you don't, but Megan knew it was fake. How did she know? Yoda is a very chatty ghost, as long as you know the right questions.

She came back with a plate of chips and melted cheese. Oh, and there was a young woman following her.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Padme."

"Hey Padme." Erica waved.

Megan pouted. "Why didn't I get to introduce myself?"

"Because we didn't want to listen to your half hour long speech."

"But it's so awesome."

"No, it's not."

"You just Jelly."

Padme rolled her eyes. She sighed and took a seat on a chair that had just appeared. "Continue with the story, please."

"Wait, who are you?" One of the Jedi said.

"Didn't she just say her name was Padme?" Megan grumbled to herself.

"You'll find out later."

* * *

_AN: YAY! All done. You won't believe how long it takes to type it from the book…_

_Review Please!_


End file.
